implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Things I Hate About You (History of Margovya)
| writer = , Not So Socialist | lastsingle = "One and Only You" (2007) | currentsingle = " " (2009) | nextsingle = " " (2009)}} "Things I Hate About You" is the first single from the 2010 album by the Margovyan band . Just before announcing the premiere of the video, Not So Socialist's website left this quote regarding the song: "So you've found The One. But what if The One has some habits that really grinds your gears? Do you try to find another One, or do you stick with The One you have and just learn to get used to these habits? We're not here to give you relationship advice through the medium of song; we're here to give you the feels!" "Things I Hate About You" received generally positive reviews from music critics and enjoyed continental commercial success, topping the Margovyan charts and becoming a top ten hit in , , and . The song's accompanying music video was directed by and features guitarist performing the song in front of the rest of the band. Not So Socialist promoted the song through various media including their tours, the It's Autumn Time! Tour and the Advertise Wisely Tour. Background Tanya Kalinina conceived of the concept of "Things I Hate About You" during filming of the TV series Down South, of which she was a main character. She was in the middle of writing songs for her new album, which would eventually be Political Jukebox, and she wrote the song in as little as 45 minutes. "It's a bit of a cheesy love song," she said in an interview with Rock On! magazine. "If I had come up with it at an earlier point in my life, it would've gone straight to my next album. But I was in the experimenting phase of my singing career, so I put it in my back pocket and hoped that the time would come that I can get it out." That chance would come when she and the other members of Not So Socialist managed to take time to start recording, and after some debate between the members, it was chosen as the lead single from their new album, Product Misplacement. When it was revealed that they had created a narrative for the songs in their new album, Kalinina said that it was "only logical ... that "Things I Hate About You" would start off the story." On rumors that the song was inspired by recent troubles in her relationship with then-boyfriend Ivan Prokofiev, Kalinina said, "If this was about me and Ivan Ivanovich, then I would have said so from the start. It sounds just like what we're going through right now, but it could be for anyone and everyone listening to it." Composition "Things I Hate About You" is a pop rock song with a length of three minutes and 33 seconds. According to the official description on the band's website, the song's verses have a touch of country and have influences in pop punk. The song is set in common time and has a moderate rock tempo of 108 beats per minute. It is written in the key of while Kalinina's vocals span one octave. At the start of the song, the band plays acoustic guitars at a moderate tempo, and the tempo continues as Kalinina begins the first verse in the song's fourth bar. At each chorus, "Things I Hate About You" speeds up and Kalinina's vocals become forceful and aggressive. The lyrics are written in the second person, and it is a message from the singer to her partner describing the pain and hurt that she received during their relationship. The refrain is a list of things that the singer hates the most about her partner, with the last item being how she hates how despite all these flaws, she still loves her partner. The song concludes with a variation of the refrain, the things that make the singer love her partner, ending once again with "you make me love you". Critical reception "Things I Hate About You" received mixed to positive reviews from critics. As a standalone record, "Things I Hate About You" has been described as "a teen pop song masquerading as the product of a mature band" while more positive reviews say that the song "has the spunk and attitude of early Tanya Kalinina, with the veteran experience of Not So Socialist behind her now". As the lead single for the album , reviews have been positive. The song "starts off the album's narrative very well" and that "it's often the little things that make or break relationships, and "Things I Hate About You" captures that sentiment perfectly." "Things I Hate About You" has also been compared to the song " " by , which has similar content and deals with similar matters. Chart performance On the week ending September 19, 2009, "Things I Hate About You" debuted at number 80 on the Margovyan Top 100. The song ascended to number 68 on the week ending September 26, 2009, before jumping up into the top 50 following sales of 90,000 digital downloads. "Things I Hate About You" hit the top spot on the week ending October 17, 2009, and stayed there until the end of November. As of 2013, the song has sold 1,204,000 copies in Margovya. "Things I Hate About You" was also a success in neighboring South American countries such as Brazil, Argentina, Peru, and Chile. The song made its debut on the Brazilian top 100 charts at number 53 on October 6, 2009, and peaked at number 10 on November 26, 2009. Music video The music video for "Things I Hate About You" was directed by , a close friend of the band who eventually became the director of , which also features the members of Not So Socialist as its presenters. The video for "Things I Hate About You" differs from the music videos of the other songs on Product Misplacement in that it only shows a performance by the band as opposed to a more narrative-driven feature presentation. Kalinina admitted that she, Yaneyev and the rest of the band members argued over what they should do in the music video until Yaneyev made the decision to go simple and have the band performing in front of a white backdrop. The concept was eventually expanded to show that the band was performing on a school stage, giving the impression that it was a performance mounted to grab the attention of the lover mentioned in the song itself. The video itself shows Not So Socialist performing in front of a white sheet draped over the back wall of a school stage, and as Kalinina sings the song, the camera pans around to reveal the watching audience, who can be seen nodding in appreciation and agreement to her lyrics. The video ends with the band's trademark style of raising their hands to signal the end of a piece, to the applause of the spectators. Live performances Not So Socialist first performed "Things I Hate About You" in two fan-exclusive concerts in 2008, and after the warm reception from their fans, decided to continue work on the song until it eventually became the lead single of Product Misplacement. The song was first performed in a public live event at Not So Socialist's first concert of the Advertise Wisely Tour, held in Ikulsk, Margovya on January 22, 2010. The live performances usually start with Kalinina playing the first three bars of the song on an acoustic guitar before the rest of the band kicks in and she begins to sing. Sometimes, Kalinina may use an electric guitar (such as the time that her acoustic guitar was damaged during filming of Top Gear Margovya in 2010), but, more often than not, she starts off the song with an acoustic guitar. Track listing "Things I Hate About You" was released as a CD single in Margovya on September 15, 2009. The cover of the single features a stock photo of a cartoon number seven. This has served to highlight the similarities between this song and the American song "7 Things". The band's cover of " " by was added as the fourth track to the single, as well as the B-side of 7" vinyls pressed by Tidzhomov Music Records. ;CD Single #Things I Hate About You (Single Edit) - 3:33 #Things I Hate About You (Spanish version) - 3:45 #Things I Hate About You (Jason and the Hellcats Remix) - 3:20 # (Cover by Not So Socialist of the song by ) - 4:20 ;Margovyan 7" single #Things I Hate About You #Boulevard of Broken Dreams ;Margovyan DVD #Things I Hate About You (Video) - 3:39 #Making of the Things I Hate About You Video - 11:13 #Things I Hate About You (Album version) - 3:33 #Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Bonus track) - 4:20 Credits and personnel * - vocals, writer, backing vocals, breaths, acoustic guitar, electric guitar * - bass guitar, writer, backing vocals * - keyboard, writer, backing vocals, synthesizers * - drums, writer, percussion *Denis Tidzhomov - producer Category:Margovya Category:Music Category:History of Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya)